


Love of Mercury

by oblivion_devotee



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Outsiders (S. E. Hinton) Fusion, Greasers, Queen (Band) References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 06:24:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19901251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oblivion_devotee/pseuds/oblivion_devotee
Summary: Freddie is a typical greaser in a typical gang. He’s got his closest friends by his side and the only thing against him are the Socs and police. Everything’s completely normal up until one Soc catches his eye and completely throws everything off track. That Soc with his damn beautiful smile.Completely chaos and controversy erupts. It disturbs the balance between the rival gangs and changed everything for the worst.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based off The Outsiders by S.E. Hinton. You can assume whatever time this takes place since I based their appearances off the Crazy Little Thing Called Love video, either the 60s or 70s. There's a lot of violence, drug use, and sexual references so just beware if you aren't into that stuff or if it bothers you. I will put warnings for each chapter. This flopped on Tumblr so I thought maybe to upload it here. I worked really hard on this so I hope you enjoy it. If you want the visuals for what everyone will look like or what side everyone will be on my Tumblr is queen-with-a-side-of-ranch. Thank you!! xoxo

Freddie sat on the corner curb outside the convenient store, with his legs spread out and his elbows resting on his knees. He took slow long drags of his Silk Cut cigarette and blew the smoke into the thin hair. He watched it dance in stringy grey clouds before eventually fading out. Freddie was abruptly taken out of his trance when he heard someone yell his name in the distance. Down the street he watched a blonde boy staggering his way over, carrying a large brown paper bag. Freddie turned, pulling the cigarette to his plump pink lips before flicking it out onto the road. Before he could greet the boy, he fell flat on his face and the bag went flying forward, along with it's continents. He propped himself up on his elbows and crawled to retrieve the spoiled food. 

“You're bothering me,” Freddie sighed, “what do you need?”

“I thought you might be hungry,” he replied as he lifted a bag of apples. The plastic bag that surrounded them was punctured and the skins of the fruits were scraped, but it didn't stop Roger from taking a large bite. His teeth sunk through the red layer, followed by a loud crunch as he began to chew. 

“No, thanks,” Freddie politely declined, losing his appetite after seeing moldy cheese and a half empty bottle of ketchup slipping from Roger's arms.

“I stole it all from Deaky, I didn't expect it to be so old,” Roger admitted, absently reading Freddie's mind.

Freddie was glad to see his friend come along. He was beginning to get rather bored before he came and was looking for something to do. He stood up, brushing the dirt off his black leather pants as he took into a stride with Roger following behind. He struggled keeping everything in the paper bag. 

“Where we headed,” Roger asked as he raced to catch up with Fred. 

“Down to Bri's trailer.”

There was an abandoned construction site near Brian's and John's houses, where they left an old camper next to the river and under the bridge. It was Brian's idea to fix it up and use it as a hang out to get away from parents, cops, Socs, or to just have some fun without judgement. Nobody but Greasers knew where it was. Roger and Deaky decorated it to their tasting, determined to make it look as tuff as possible. It still looked dingy, the once soft tan was now growing an ugly green and brown mix. Vines were slowly creeping their way up and into the roof.

Freddie and Roger made their way over, walking through a small alleyway. It was full of trash littered along the side of the brick buildings. In the distance there were dogs barking, which Roger refused to admit aloud frightened him. Eventually the boys were greeted by the large open field full of old construction tools and debris. The soil was loose and left uneven from all the digging left behind. None of the boys quite knew why they just abandoned it, but they sure were grateful. They stood outside the door and waited impatiently. 

“Knock,” Freddie demanded as he rubbed his arms, feeling slightly cold from the autumn breeze. Roger knocked on the trailer door with their secret pattern. It was used to be sure it was a Greaser and nobody else.

There was a long silence before they heard the lock click. John stood before them, leaned over and holding the door open. A cigarette was held loosely between his lips. He wore a raggy white tank top and baggy jeans covered in dirt stains. John was the definition of a tuff looking Greaser. He always looked hard but soft at the same time. Perhaps he dressed rough looking to make up for the fact he was rather shy. He didn't speak too often around other people besides those he confided in. When they all first met John, he was very timid and silent. But Freddie took the time to know him and eventually he opened up to others more.

John took a step back to let Roger and Freddie walk in. Brian was sitting in the booth with a hand full of cards and a pile across from him. John closed the door and made his way back over to Brian, picking up his cards and placing one down. 

“What are you guys playing?” Roger leaned over John. He cocked an eyebrow as he studied the game.

“Poker,” John replied, unenthusiastic.

“Well, in that case,” Roger said as he pointed at the cards, “Put those down.” Brian rolled his eyes and glanced over at Freddie. He was sitting on a small dingy loveseat playing with the zipper of his leather jacket.

He was too intune with his thoughts to register what was going on around him. He felt an odd sense of lonely and loss, a kind of misplacement around his friends. He didn't quite understand it, but it wasn’t just something you come out and say. Not to a Greaser, never. They were tough and hard, and they didn't need anybody. Or at least what the gang had been told and raised upon.

“Want me to deal you in?” Brian placed a few more cards down and began to focus back on his game. 

“Nah,” Freddie casually respond, successful in burying his feelings so no one would notice. “I was thinking about some pool down at the billiard.”

“I could go for a game of pool,” John sighed.

“That's only because you're losing,” Brian scoffed, his eyes scanning over the cards intently. Freddie walked over to them and leaned across the table to grab a cigarette box. It was old and worn, and there were only a few sticks left in it. He tossed it back considering it wasn't his prefered flavor. John placed all his cards down and stretched back with his hands behind his head. 

“I believe Rami and Gwilym are over there as well playing a game,” John mentioned as he turned to Freddie. Roger jumped up and headed for the door, eager to go.

“I don't know about you wankers but I'm leaving.”

They all followed along and headed up a few blocks to a small red bricked building. It was sketchy looking, with vines growing all over and meaningless graffiti scribbled across. Mostly older hard men went there to drink and kids in gangs. There were a lot of bar fights and rumbles. Police were never a block too far away and nobody but criminals walked on the streets. Civilized people didn't associate with this part of town, it was full of all kinds of trouble. But Greasers thought it was tuff enough to spend time at. They were also able to get away with gambling, as long as you had the money to pay up. Otherwise you'd get jumped, and it wasn't a fair fight either.

Roger and John got into it with some other Greasers because they scammed them in a game of cards. When they came back to the trailer they were all cut up bloody and bruised till they were stone black. Roger didn't quite like fights or rumbles. He looked the worst. He didn't go to school for three days straight and all he wore were sunglasses for about a week during winter. Nobody wanted to question it though because he got snappy. That was the last time Roger did anything like that. But if the time came or someone did something to one of his friends, Roger was sure to be there and stick up for them.

Roger pushed the door open and walked in with long tuff strides. Some people turned to see him as the rest of the gang followed in. Gwilym yelled over after he took his shot, smiling and surprised to see the boys. Roger ran over and took Gwil and Rami into a bear hug. 

“I didn't know you guys were coming over,” Rami patted Roger on his back as he released. John came over and rested his elbows on Brian's and Gwilym's shoulders. 

“We were playing a game of poker.”

“Then John lost so we came over,” Brian added.

Freddie completely zoned out and turned to look at the bar. For some reason a boy standing with a group of Socs really stood out to him. It occurred to him that he may be a Soc as well. But Freddie couldn't shake the feeling he got when he noticed him. The boy captivated Freddie in a way he never had been before. He had a similar build and jet black hair which was combed neatly behind his ears. He wore a yellow madras shirt and beige dress pants, along with the other boys wearing a similar get-up. The boy looked over his friend's shoulder and for a split second they made eye contact. Freddie's heart stopped for a solid second before beating rapidly out of his chest. He wanted this boy's attention and he wanted it now. He noticed him smiling after his friends made a joke. A smile that utterly destroyed Freddie.

Roger looked over and playful shoved Freddie. 

“Mustangs and Madras. Mustang and Madras,” he mocked, snickering as slouched over. Rami bent over the pool table and shut one eye as he eyed up his shot. 

“They ain't botherin’ nobody at the moment, until they come over. Let them be.” He hit a few balls, followed with loud clank as two went in. Freddie looked back at the boy. He must have been staring because he quickly looked away. Freddie was startled when Roger rested his hand on his shoulder. 

“What do you guys think about going out?”

Rami sighed and leaned himself against his pool stick, “I promised tonight Lucy and I would go see a movie at the drive-in.” Roger rolled his eyes and turned to John. He raised his brows as he waited for a response.

“John?” He rubbed his face and gave him a smug smirk. “Double date,” he simply replied. Roger gestured his arms out and turned to the last two boys. “Fred? Brian?”

“I don't think I have anything going on tonight,” Brian pouted his lips and turned next him, “What about you Fred?” Freddie turned to Brian and shrugged with a sly smirk. 

“Then tonight it is.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of violence, mentions of drug and alcohol, sexual references, cursing

Roger lead the way, jutting his chest out and trying his best to look intimidating. He was feeling proud, his fists balled so tight they were a pasty white. Freddie and Brian, who followed behind, thought it was pretty humorous. Roger didn't look tough at all. He was a very thin young boy, the only thing going for him was his decent height.

Though, there was an unspoken rule you never touched Roger according to other Greasers outside of their little circle. He had quite the tough reputation from a few years back. It was never spoken or mentioned because Roger was extremely sensitive to it. It never bothered his gang, they didn't mind roughhousing with him.

Roger spun around and started walking backwards. He held a small yellow ball in his hand, tossing into the air and catching it. “Is it alright if we head to my place first?" He squinted his eyes from the rays of sun that managed to peak out. It was getting late and the sun was soon to make its trip down the horizon. Freddie shrugged his shoulders, “I don't see the hold up.” Brian looked at Freddie and shrugged as well. They walked at a slightly quicker pace and caught up to him. Roger turned his head and saw the river. It was the second river on the way down from their trailer. The bridge was built brand new for easier traffic. Nobody really used it much, but it did help the blockage.

“The water looks disgusting,” Roger cringed, shoving the ball in his back pocket.

“I wouldn't touch that water if you paid me,” Freddie grumbled, revolted at the color, as he put a cigarette to his mouth. He swiped the match up against the box and lit it, taking a long drag.

“You wouldn't take a dip, eh Fred?” Brian chuckled, his hands in his pockets as he walked. He playfully nudged Freddie with his elbow. Freddie grimaced, hoping to get off the topic. “I can't be bothered to swim.” Before more could be added Roger suggested they go into the discount store. It was an easy place to rob or steal. Typically they only had one person on shift and everybody  _ barely _ got caught.

When they walked in, Roger noticed a girl reading the paper behind the register. She had short blonde hair tucked behind her ears and pastel pink lipstick on. She was obnoxiously chewing on her gum as she slowly flipped the pages. She appeared unamused, peering over the paper and glancing back down. Her eyeshadow was rather dark and bold, giving her a mysterious aura which attracted the boys.

They continued on, walking through the aisles until they came to a small glass box full of random objects. “What a great pair of maracas,” Roger grinned, placing both hands flat on the glass. He pressed his face up against it, shocked anyone would give them away to a discount store. They looked almost brand new. “What are you going to use them for?” Brian walked behind Roger, pushing him into the glass playfully. He turned around and jokingly slapped Brian, “Why, I'll join a band, of course.”

“May I help you?”

Brian, Freddie, and Roger all looked up and saw the girl standing in front of them. She wore a long pink dress with small flowers sprouting from the rippled edges. It was adorned with an oversized brown leather jacket, one that was rather familiar to the boys. Her hands were on her hips and she leaned to one side. Despite her short height compared to them, she made them feel slightly intimidated. Roger felt he was robbed of his trophy as he struggled to stand up straight. Her eyes followed to Freddie and she gave him a stern stare. “Smoking isn't allowed in here.” Freddie jumped, forgetting he had taken it inside and rubbing it out on his pants. “Don't drop it on the floor!” Brian hurried to pick it up but the cigarette already left a dark mark and some ashes. He smiled innocently as he looked up at the girl.

She blew a large pink bubble and rolled her eyes as the gum popped. “If you don't plan on buying anything than I'm going to have to ask you to leave.” Brian glanced at Roger and back at the girl. Roger furrowed his brows, “Do I know you from somewhere?” The girl's eyes suddenly got really wide and she took a small step back. She shifted her shoulders and stood up straight, “No, cause I don't know you.”

“I guess we should keep it that way, hmm?” Brian turned to Freddie and Roger as he pushed them to the front of the store. The girl nodded and smiled as she walked away. He pushed the boys outside, sending them fumbling forward.

“Have you no respect for women?”

“It was just a bit of fun, Brian," Freddie giggled.

Brian rolled his eyes and began walking. Freddie and Roger started goofing around, shoving and punching each other playfully. Brian turned his head and looked down a dark alleyway. He stopped and stared at a group of Socs surrounding a young girl. They had her pinned against the brick wall. She was clearly frightened, holding her purse close to her chest and shouting at them to leave.

“Hey!” They all spun around at him as he stomped over to the group, “Let her be!”

“Oh no,” one mocked, causing his friends to snicker. He turned to face Brian and took a few steps closer. He was smirking as he eyed Brian up and down. Roger and Freddie were standing at the entrance of the alley. The Socs were too busy to notice.

Brian looked at the boy in the eyes and noticed his dilated pupils and bloodshot eyes. He placed his hand flat on Brian's chest and shoved him, “What are you gonna do about it, greaser?” His speech was oddly slurred as he stared Brian down. There were a few moments of silence before Brian did something that Roger nor Freddie would ever have expected he'd do.

He socked the Soc right in his face, sending him straight to the ground. He looked up, horrified and angered, with his hand covering his face. Blood began pouring profusely through his nose. It poured down his shirt and onto the ground in small puddles. Brian felt a rush inside his veins as he stared at the red dripping down the boy's lips. He glanced down at his knuckles and saw the blood splattered all up his arm. He couldn't believe he hit the boy so hard.

Without a moment's hesitation Roger and Freddie jumped in before the other Socs had a start. Brian turned to look for the girl but one of the boys tackled him to the ground. He let out a loud grunt and all the air was pushed out of his lungs, feeling like his ribs and back had been compressed together. He couldn't pay much attention to Roger or Freddie as the much larger boy pinned him to the ground and punched him. Freddie wasn't having much trouble, he got hit a few times but it was nothing much. The fight didn't last too long before the bleeding Soc grabbed his friends and ran.

Brian was lying on the ground, coughing and gagging in pain. The Soc kicked him in his stomach as he got up, then he ran off to catch up with his friends. He looked much worse than his friends. Roger and Freddie barely even had a brawl.

Roger went to his assistance and picked him up. Brian leaned himself on Roger's shoulder and turned around to see where the girl was. “Where'd she go?”

“Ran off I guess,” Freddie stood with his hands on his hips. Brian pushed Roger off and he slammed into the wall. He crawled across until he met the girl around the corner. Her makeup was running down her face as she silently cried. She turned her head to meet eyes with Brian. He smiled sheepishly, his bottom lip quivering as he tried to hide the pain. “Are you alright,” he asked.

She frowned her brows and clutched her purse closer to her chest. “Am I? You're bleeding!”

“I'll be alright. I'm sorry you had to see that.”

“You don't handle all problems like that, do you?” She appeared vexed

“Not normally, no,” he answered nonchalantly. He suddenly buckled over and groaned in pain. Roger came up behind him, “We better bring you back real fast before the fuzz show up.”

“Will I see you again?”

The girl took out a small piece of paper and pen and wrote something down quick. She handed it to Roger. “Thank you,” she nodded before turning around and walking away.

“If you ever do something stupid like that again, I'll kick your ass. Again.” Roger squeezed Brian, knowing very well it would hurt him.

They hurried their way back to the trailer. Freddie took the keys out and unlocked the door, opening it for Brian and Roger.

Roger threw Brian on the bed. "Do you understand how stupid that was Brian?" He didn't answer. Instead he laid in pain, trying his best to remain quiet. Freddie bit his lip as he closed the door behind him. The lack of natural light made the camper dark. "They could have pulled a knife or a gun on us. You know I don't carry those things."

Roger kicked the bed and spun around. "How are we going to fix this?" Freddie shrugged his shoulders. He didn't think it was much of a big deal. Roger rolled his eyes and put his hands on his hips. He turned back to Brian. He was curled into a ball, groaning in pain and bleeding all over.

"Go to the store and get some bandages." He started pulling money from his back pocket. Freddie took the money. Roger was already getting wet paper towels as he walked out the door.

He walked to the closest store, which was quite a ways down from the trailer. As he made his way down he pondered about the Socs. Freddie tried desperately to remember each of their faces. He didn't get the best look at them because by the time he met them they were already fighting. Most of the time all he saw was white or his fist swinging. He was beginning to get nervous, afraid they were going to find and jump him. Socs loved jumping lonely Greasers.

Freddie opened the door and walked through the aisles until he found a variety box of Band-Aids and triple antibiotic ointment. He grabbed them and walked to the counter.

"Could I get a pack of smokes? The red ones." The cashier glared at him as he took a pack from behind him. Being a Greaser, it wasn't uncommon to get glares and funny looks or even hear them whisper something about you. The man threw them on the counter and began ringing up all the stuff. Freddie gave him the cash and took off with the bag.

He walked out of the convenience store and took a deep breath. He started opening up the cigarettes when he realized someone was standing next to him. He quickly turned around to see a young boy leaning against the wall. His slick black hair was combed back perfectly, tucked and kept neatly behind his ears and down the nape of his neck. His face was freshly shaved and his eyes glimmered in a way that made Freddie's stomach turn. “You're the guy I saw at the billiard?”

Freddie's eyes grew wide, he was a Soc. He was all alone with a Soc! The pit in his stomach grew larger and his breath was getting shallow.

“You're not supposed to be around this part of town, are ya?” He looked intimidating and angry until he started laughing. It eased Freddie. He didn't feel threatened but he now felt vulnerable.

“No, I'm not.” Freddie sounded a bit too harsh for his liking, leaving him guilty. He was waiting for the Soc's friends to jump out at any moment. What if the boys before were close friends of his?

“That's alright, I don't care much. As long as you don't mind I bum a cigarette?”

Freddie stared wide eyed and brows furrowed. He started hitting the bottom of the box against his wrist and took out two sticks. He gave one to the Soc and put one to his mouth. The Soc brought the cigarette to his lips and waited for a light. Freddie flicked the lid of the metal lighter open and held the flame under the tip. He couldn't help but stare at the Soc's pink lips, feeling a deep and intense attraction to them.

“I'm Jim Hutton,” he reached his hand out to shake Freddie's.

“Freddie… Freddie Mercury,” he stuttered. He could feel the blush lingering on his face.

“That's a unique name,” he replied, taking a drag of his cigarette and blowing the smoke out into the air.

“That's because I'm very extraordinary,” Freddie smiled blissfully. Jim grinned at him, sending little butterflies through Freddie's stomach. "I hate to be so rude but," Freddie paused, hating to have to leave, "I have to meet up with my friends."

"Where you headed?"

Freddie paused for a moment. He bit his bottom lip and glanced down at his feet. "Just down the street a few blocks."

"I have my car over there if you'd like a ride." Jim took a drag of his cigarette and blew the smoke out slowly. Freddie watched it rise and eventually fade away into the air. He began wondering if it was the smartest idea to get in the car with a Soc, all alone. He looked up at Jim and crossed his arms.

"Sure."

Jim smiled and gestured for Freddie to follow. Freddie jumped into the passenger seat and waited for Jim to get in. He felt oddly out of place and nervous, like a deer cautiously walking across the highway. The car smelled of cigarette smoke and beer. Jim dropped his cigarette on the ground and got in

"How come you walk all over the place?"

Freddie looked over at him and studied his hand as Jim started the car.

"I don't drive."

Jim nodded his head. For the rest of the ride it was quiet. Freddie didn't feel the need to say anything else until he got to his stop. He opened the door and thanked Jim, hoping he would see him again soon. Jim waved as Freddie walked off.

He opened the trailer door and saw Roger hunched over Brian. He was groaning in pain as Roger scolded him over and over. They jumped once Freddie closed the door.

"Thank God you're back. He's the biggest baby I've ever seen." Roger grabbed the bag from Freddie hands and started pulling out the large Band-Aids. Brian was laying on the bed shirtless and pantless, only wearing his boxers. He had large cuts and bruises all over his body. Roger placed the bandage on Brian's forehead and cleaned up the dry blood with a wet rag.

"He really did you in." Freddie took a seat next to Roger on the bed and examined the open wounds.

"He had me pinned down and he wouldn't stop slugging me."

Freddie's eyes trailed down to his stomach and he saw the big purple bruise across his stomach. It made Freddie's own ache at the sight. The rest of his body were brush burns or small bruises. Roger placed the wet rag on the bruise as he got up to get ice. "John came over a few minutes ago. There's a party he wants us to go to."

"John inviting us to a party?"

"I know, it's usually the other way 'round but he really wants us to go to this one. He invited everyone and their friends."

Freddie looked at Brian with a pout.

"You really don't think I'll miss out on a party, do you?"

-

Roger lead the way into the house. People were yelling over each other and the music was blasting enough to send vibrations through the floor. Surely the fuzz would arrive soon. He spun around to Brian and Freddie before they walked through the door. "We shouldn't stay here too long."

"What? Why? We just got here," Freddie complained.

"It's different Freddie." He turned around to see all the people dancing in the house. "I see Socs stashed all over." Roger bit his lip and looked once more for good measure. He craned his neck as he guided the boys in. He tried to peer over all the people's heads but the rowdiness caused the boys to be jostled around, preventing them from finding John.

Brian took off on his own and walked up the stairs. He noticed a boy sitting at the top, hunched over with a beer in one hand and a cigarette in the other. It gave him an uneasy feeling but he brushed it off. He called out John's name as he walked down the hall. Banging on doors until he heard noises coming from one room..

"John?" There was no response. He pressed his head against the door. "John, it's Brian. Roger and Freddie are downstairs." The door suddenly sprung wide open, letting Brian fall to the ground face first. He pushed himself up and looked over to see John in bed with another girl. They yelled as they pulled the covers up and over their shoulders.

"Jesus Christ Brian!" He pushed the cover down to his waist in anger. "Don't you know how to knock?"

"Fuck's sake John, I called your name ten times already."

"What am I? A dog right at your beckon call?" John slid out of bed and grabbed his jeans off the floor. He slipped his legs through and adjusted the waist before walking over to Brian. He pulled him up off the ground. Brian repeatedly apologized to the distressed girl. She hugged the comforter close to her chest and watched him. John hurried Brian out of the room and closed the door. "Give me a moment."

He waited outside the door, listening in on John bad mouth him. He crossed his arms as John walked out of the room with the girl. She hurried away before Brian could get a look at her face. He felt pretty embarrassed and guilty.

"What do you need?"

John's voice knocked Brian out his trance. "This party is loaded with the wrong people."

"Doesn't that make for the most fun?" John smiled and playfully nudged him. Brian wasn't amused at all. The boy on the stairs was now flat on his back, the beer spilled on the rug and the cigarette still burning. Brian stomped it out and guided John down to Roger and Freddie.

Brian guided them down to the front door where he left the boys. They were leaned up against the wall, observing the rest of the party. Freddie looked over and smiled, yelling to them as they walked down the stairs. John noticed they were both holding a red plastic cup.

"Is he buzzed already," John murmured to Brian. He glanced at him and shrugged.

"How are you?!" Freddie took John into a hug and kissed his cheek affectionately. Roger was giggling and squirming all over the place. John glanced over at Brian with an eyebrow raised.

"I'm well. You don't look so great though."

"I feel fantastic!" Freddie wrapped his arms around John and leaned all the way back. He rocked side to side before swiftly standing up and turning back around. The color drained from his face instantly. Roger took a step forward and tried to get Freddie's attention but he was fixated on a boy across the room. 

"His face looks oddly familiar," Freddie muttered as he squinted his eyes for a better look. The boy looked their way. He had a deep hatred in his eyes as he stared at the group of boys. He smacked his friend and pointed in their direction.

Brian patted John on the back as he pushed Freddie and Roger out the door.

"It was nice seeing ya for a bit but we have somewhere important to be." Brian stared back at the boy. He was now slowly making his way over. John gave him a puzzled look and tried to see where Brian was looking.

Brian kicked Roger on the back, sending him flat on his face. He turned around to see the rest of the boy's friends following.

"Get the hell up!" Brian grabbed Roger by his arm and took off running. He was too afraid to look back and see if the gang was chasing them. Roger continued to stumble over his feet but Freddie was running just fine.

"Get in John's car," Freddie demanded, pointing at the small baby blue vehicle. It was all busted up on the sides with a worn out paint job done by Roger and John.

Roger jumped in the driver seat, starting the car up as Brian got in the passenger and Freddie hopped through the back window. The car wouldn't start.

"Come on, come on," Roger repeated under his breath until the car finally started. Freddie looked out the back window and watched the Soc's book it to their motorcycles. He swallowed a large knot and turned back around. Roger was speeding down the road, hitting every bump and hole.

"They're right behind us," Brian informed as his stared into the rear view mirror. Roger's face was already discolored but now he had a look of fear washed across his face. His hands were a pasty white as he gripped tightly to the steering wheel.

The ride was completely silent as they tried to lose the Socs. Despite making all kinds of turns down dark allies and busy streets they still remained on their tail. Freddie suggested they go up to the new bridge, where there was barely any travel and they could speed away.

"It doesn't sound like the worst idea I've heard all night." Brian stared at Roger for approval. He rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Do you truly believe that will work?"

"I don't hear you coming up with any better ideas, Rog." Brian kicked his feet out and watched the Soc's through the mirror. As much as he hated to admit it, he was petrified. There was an uneasy feeling weighing in his gut and tearing his skin to shreds. He wanted to eat his nails away but he didn't want to chip his freshly painted nails at the same time. He began scratching at his palms, hoping and praying Rog could lose the Socs. Roger took a turn onto the bridge and pressed down on the gas.

The car stopped abruptly with a few pops to follow.

"No, no no," Roger cried as he turned the keys over and over again. It continued to start cry for a few seconds and die down. Freddie leaned closer, watching Roger as he got frustrated. He aggressively turned the key again and again. Roger took a quick peek back before turning around and trying again.

“Start the car Roger!” Brian was shouting and kicking the floor, shaking the car all over the place. The sudden movement was beginning to make Freddie sick to the stomach. Roger punched the steering wheel and turned to Brian.

“It won't fucking start, Brian! Can't you see that!” He continued to turn the keys over and over again but the engine wouldn't start. Brian jumped into his seat and turned around, looking through the back window. Freddie was now leaning over the middle council, struggling to keep everything in his throat down. The screaming, constant moving, and the fact they were being chased made him want to vomit.

“Hurry! They're getting closer,” Brian warned as he panicked even more.

“It's not gonna start anytime soon,” Roger screamed as he jumped out of the car. Freddie and Brian silently agreed and walked out of the car as well. They started running after Roger until he stopped abruptly. He turned around to see the headlights of the motorcycles growing brighter and larger. The gang of Socs were making their way up the road, swerving past other cars and roaring their engines loud. It surely seemed like an attempt to frighten the Greasers, and despite hating to admit it, Roger was afraid. “Quick! Jump off the bridge!” Roger began to panic. His pretty blue droopy eyes that girl seemed to faint over were now drowned with a kind of fear Roger had never experienced before, and that Brian nor Freddie had seen either. He was shaking in his boots and he couldn't think straight. But the bridge seemed the only way.

“No! We'll die!” Freddie intervened furiously. He was shouting and balling his fists. “I can't afford to die I've got important things to do!”

“That doesn't matter right now Fred, let's go!” Brian never thought he would see himself agreeing to Roger's crazy schemes but this time he was right. The bridge was the only option unless they wanted a hard beating. Brian wasn't ready for that, he was already ill from his beating earlier. He couldn't see quite straight with his swollen purple eye but he knew the headlights that neared were the Socs.

“No, there's another way,” Freddie insisted, his heart racing out of his chest and thoughts of death flooding his mind.

“There's not enough time,” Roger whined, throwing his hands in the air. He ran his hands through his hair in frustration and pulled it, almost ripping it out of his skull. He started caring less about the consequences of drowning and started climbing over the concrete border. Before Freddie could resist, Brian grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and they jumped off. Brian stumbled over and hit his shin as he came down, cursing under his breath as Freddie and him grew apart. When Freddie looked up all he saw was the three silhouettes of Socs. He could hear the tires screeching as the motorcycles came to a halt, followed by a few more shadows and yelling. The only intelligible shout he could understand was, “They've got to be crazy!”

Freddie was longing for the knot in his stomach to dissolve. It tightened and twisted in all different patterns. He was so close to purging. It seemed they were falling for what felt like forever. Not a single boy made a peep, no yelling or screaming. Without looking, Freddie could feel the water was coming near. He took a long deep breath and waited. 

It was suddenly completely still, no wind or noises.

Until splash!

And a new deafening silence.

All Brian could hear was the water rushing into his ears. He forced his eyes open and saw nothing but black. So badly he wanted to yell but no one would hear him. His skin felt like a million tiny knives were slowly piercing his skin. Pushing in and pulling out over and over again. He started kicking and moving his arms until he got into a rhythm. He swam up until eventually he floated to the top. He started spinning in a circle frantically as he gasped for air and coughed until he choked. He saw nothing in the distance floating atop of the water. He looked up to see the Socs were gone but he had a feeling they were still lingering. Between coughs he called out Freddie's and Roger's name.

Suddenly he felt a sharp tingling pain spread all throughout his body and suck the air right out of him. All the adrenaline made him forget the pain of the frigid cold water. He took a deep break and ran is hand over his forehead to try and move the sticky bangs from his face.

He screamed when he felt something wrap around his foot and drag him under. Roger came up, barely above water, and took a hold of Brian by his shirt.

He managed to angrily choke out, “Are you bloody mad?” Brian was beyond confused. His silky blonde locks were now a glossy auburn, glued slick to his temples and forehead.

“Freddie is going to beat your ass as soon as he comes up.” Roger looked around for a moment and paused once he calmed a bit. He spit out the water and took in all his surroundings.

“That's if he comes up,” Brian mumbled.

Roger's grip tightened, “Where is he?” When Brian didn't answer he shook him and repeated the question in a more demanding tone.

“I don't fucking know, Roger. I just so happen to be asking the same question myself,” he bit his lip and pushed Roger off, sending him slightly underwater.

Roger took a deep breath and looked around, “What if the current took him?” He sounded more calm now, but his voice cracked as he tried to keep from crying.

“Fuck!” Brian shouted, angry at himself. He felt a deep guilt creep from his chest all the way up his throat. He was the one who grabbed Freddie and now he was wishing he took that beating.

“It's too dark now to even look,” Brian paused, “I can't feel my body.”

“Neither can I.” Roger looked around one last time for good measure, “He can swim, right?” Brian's eyes grew wide as he began to think about it. He's seen Freddie in water and pools of course, but the more he thought of it he never saw Freddie swimming in deep waters.

“I sure hope so, Roger, I really do.”

“Should we go back?”

Brian looked around once more, hoping Freddie would suddenly pop up. Roger circled a bit more, his teeth chattering loudly.

“We would have much more time before we freeze to death,” Brian inquired.

Roger waited a moment before turning back to Brian. He gave a look of disappointment, but he knew they couldn't sit and wait forever. Roger began swimming ahead of Brian. Eventually they made it to land.

Roger grabbed onto the dirt and pulled himself up, but he slipped.

“It's all mud,” he observed, “We'll never be able to climb it.”

“Find a tree we can climb up, a bush or something.”

Roger looked down the sides and saw some large shrubs growing from under the bridge.

“What if we stray too far from where Fred landed, we'll never be able to spot him.”

“Roger, we won't even live long again to find Fred if you keep complaining.”

“In that case, over there, under the bridge,” Roger pointed.

Brian and Roger made their way over. Brian went up first, latching onto the branch and cautiously climbing up. He suddenly let go and landed straight back into the water and under. He came up in a coughing fit and swinging his arms up. Roger watched Brian flail around, confused to why he let go.

“I lost the feeling in my hands,” he murmured through coughs. “Go on, I'll push you up and then you'll help me.”

Roger spun around and latched onto two of the branches. When he pulled one snapped off, jolting him back a bit. Brian placed his hands on Roger's back and pushed him as hard as he could. Roger reached up and grabbed onto a large rock jutting out of the mud and pulled himself up.

“Okay,” he sighed as he brushed the mud onto his pants. He got down on his knees and leaned over. He put his hand out as far as he could, “Your turn.” Brian grabbed the branch once again and Roger's hand. Roger started kicking himself back, trying to heave Brian up. He walked up the side of the dirt until he made it to the top. Both boys collapsed to the ground and let out a deep breath. Brian looked out across the river and noticed the water droplets leaving ripples all around.

“Great now," Brian chuckled, "it's raining. The water is gonna rise.”

“Why would you take Freddie over the edge like that?”

“Because I wasn't looking forward to getting jumped again.”

“This was all your fault! You had to go and start some ridiculous fight cause of some girl,” he turned to Brian, “Don't you understand? Greasers don't get breaks like Socs do. Freddie can die and we'll get in trouble for it. They won't!” Brian bit his lip and stared out into the water. He was praying it was all a dream.

Brian couldn't help the aching pit in his stomach.

"Roger, do you still have the note in your pocket?"

Roger reached down into his pants and pulled out the small piece of paper. The blue ink was smeared all across.

"Fuck's sake," Brian cried into his hands. "It's completely ruined."


End file.
